Scars of A Monster
by ShadowsFolly94
Summary: She had promised to love him and to fix him of his emotional scars. Instead, she betrays him and wounds him in the worst possible way. Now Loki is the one who has to face the consequences of their mistakes. Signs of LokixOC, with slight crossover hints at Dr. DoomxOC Reviews are welcomed. :)


Firstly, just want to say that I do NOT own Loki or Doctor Doom or anything else Marvel related. Marvel and Disney obviously owns it's characters.

Secondly, the OC character Janna is owned by Milieus-Moderation on deviantart. She is totally awesome, and anyone and everyone should go check her out!

Also, this whole idea for Loki was a brain child of Milieus-Moderation after many angsty, dark texts and a period in a dark place. She even wrote her own take on this idea, and she was very kind enough to allow me to write my own take with the idea. This short-fic is just my own take with her plot bunnies.

Enjoy!

-Shadow

* * *

The room was silent, save for the quiet clicking of a nearby clock. Loki paced by it but had begun to grow accustomed to the sound; the timed rhythm gave him a sense of peace as his mind raced with thoughts.

Why had she done this to him?

In her final moments, she had claimed to love him.  
This made Loki's face contort into a scowl. More lies from someone he had come to care for.

Of course she would have said something like that.

How many pleas and pitiful words had spewed from the mouths of his other victims before he killed them?

But Janna...she had been different.

She was supposed to have loved him.

She had promised to be different; different than his so called "family".

Loki snorted in disgust.

Of course it was another lie.

Loki ignored the tightness in his chest, and stepped over Victor von Doom's body as he circled the room for the hundredth time.

He had loved-  
Loki grabbed the front of his shirt and sharply inhaled through his nostrils.  
Grounding his teeth together, he pretended that the pain was only from his intense anger.

He secretly knew why he hurt; why Janna's betrayal cut him so deep.

So many sweet words she had crooned to him. So many promises about making him better again...about fixing him.

Loki tried to will away the growing sorrow, but he was unsuccessful.

The lighting in the room was dim, but when he glanced at the long table in the center of the room, he saw her body lying there motionless.

Janna's bare, slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the low-hanging chandelier. His fingertips burned to graze against the softness of her arms, but Loki forced himself to scowl at her body.

Even now, she was beautiful; her hazel eyes deep and full of expression. Her swollen lips still beckoned for him, and he unconscionably licked his own chapped lips.

Loki hated Janna for making him love her; he hated her for betraying him.  
His rage was stoked by the obvious fact that his body still wanted her.

He turned himself from the corpse of his supposed lover, and the Norse God began to pace the dining hall again.

What had he done to push her away from him?

He had been a bit cold to Janna at first, and definitely he had been rude.

But Janna had been kind to him; she had taken his rants and insults. Was that why she did this? Is that why she hurt him this way?

Loki was so confused and his anger made his head ache.

An image of Janna's sly smile and her hazel eyes filling with mischief made Loki's stomach churn in despair.

She had promised…..

He roared in anger and scrapped his nails down the tender skin of his neck.

In a split moment of passion filled rage, Loki threw his body into motion before his infamous logic could stop him.

Loki climbed onto the table, and his body hovered above Janna's. She looked just as lovely as the moment he snapped her neck.

Slowly, while one arm held his torso up, he moved his fingers against the slope of her cheek. His thumb moved against the curves of her lips, and Loki ignored the breaking of his heart.

Loki pressed his lips against Janna's.

Her body was growing cold, but he could feel the remnants of heat that was left in her form.

Looking into her glassy eyes, the Norse God could clearly see the last expression they held: shame mixed with regret.

Loki frowned and weaved his fingers into her long, dark sandy colored hair.

He would not feel remorse for making her pay for her betrayal.

Even as he tried to make himself be as resolved as he wanted, seeing Janna's spark gone from her made Loki feel a sorrow he's ever only truly felt twice at present.

His eyes began to burn, and he pressed his forehead against Janna's. Small tears made a short trek down his face and landed on his ex-lover's face.

The only woman he had ever resolved to love was gone.

He was the one who killed her.

Loki frowned once more and ignored the wetness on his face.

Janna made him kill her; she had used him and then lied to him.

She deserved this…..but that didn't stop the ache in Loki's chest.

He pressed another kiss onto her lips, and then pushed himself from the table.

Loki took slow breaths and calmed himself.

He was still infuriated, but his pain was becoming more overwhelming than his hate. Even as he took a glance at Doom's body under the table, Loki could only feel the pulling and tearing of his own heartbeats.

The God of Mischief was realizing it all too late.

He loved Janna.

She had slowly begun to worm her way into his icy, cold heart and made him care.

tick tick tick

His eyes widened at this late revelation and stared at a blank space on a wall.

He loved her, and now she was dead.

He stood there, lost in his own misery, and not knowing what to do with him-self.

What had he done when his father told him he was a bastard?

Loki remembered building his walls and keeping everyone out….until Janna broke them down.

The God sneered to the wall and clenched his hands into fists. His "lover" had demolished his walls only to stone him with the bricks.

As much as he loved Janna, he could never forgive her.

This time, Loki, The God of Mischief, had learned his lesson.

Never again would he be hurt like this; by someone who promised to love him.

He would build his walls and no one would ever again take them down.

Loki's heart would truly be as cold as ice, and as hardened as his true home world.

Looking for a final time at Janna's beauty, he moved for the doors, and closed them quietly.

There was no more pacing, no more anger or confusion or sorrow in the room anymore.

The only sound was the quiet clicking of a nearby clock.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed this short-fic!

I know it's a tad bit depressing, but I'm sort of a sucker for a little angst, and couldn't help but jump on the the Loki angst train when my bestie Milieus-Moderation said I could write my version of this scene.

I'm not at all claiming to be the best at writing a Loki fic, (this is actually my first one), so I hope that he wasn't too OOC.

I love praises and critics, so reviews are most welcomed! :)

If you enjoyed reading, let me know!

And if you thought it was awful, send me some ways to help me make Loki's character better.

All in all, I hoped you liked the fanfiction in some way!

Till next time,

Shadow


End file.
